Mr Murdoch
William McMaster Murdoch (født 28. februar 1873, død 15. april 1912) var en skotsk sjømann, mest kjent for å ha fungert som førstestyrmann ombord på RMS «Titanic». Han var født i Dalbeattie i Dumfries og Galloway i Skottland. Han var sønn av kaptein Samuel Murdoch og Jane Muirhead og var den fjerde sønnen i en søskenflokk på syv. Murdoch-familien hadde fungert som sjøfolk i flere generasjoner - både faren og bestefaren var kapteiner tidlig på 1900-tallet. Til tross for dette, var William den eneste sønnen som gjorde karriere på sjøen.1Murdoch utdannet seg først ved the old Dalbeattie Primary School som lå i High Street, deretter thumb|William McMaster Murdoch ved High School i Alpine Street, hvor han var elev helt til han ble ferdigutdannet i 1887. Han ble husket som en intelligent og hardt arbeidene elev. Etter skolen ble sjømann. Han begynte å jobbe for William Joyce & Coy, i Liverpool, men etter fire år (og fire jomfruturer) var han så bestemt på å bli høyere gradert at han klarte og passere andrestyrmannsgraderingen på første forsøk.Etter å ha vært ombord på skipet Charles Cosworth fikk han den erfaringen han trengte for å få suksess. Han var førstestyrmann ombord på skipet «Saint Cuthbert» fra mai 1895 til det sank under en orkan utenfor Uruguay i 1897. Fra 1897 til 1899 var han førstestyrmann ombord på J.Joyce & Co.Fra 1900 til 1912 ble Murdoch sakte men sikkert gradert fra andrestyrmann til førstestyrmann på White Star Lines skip: «Medic» (1900, alene med Charles H. Lightholler (Titanics andrestyrmann), «Runic» (1901-1903), «Arabic» (1903), «Celtic» (1904), «Germanic» (1904), «Oceanic» (1905), «Cedric» (1906), «Adriatic» (1907-1911) og «Olympic» (1911-1912).I 1903 møtte han den 29 år gammel newzealandske lærerinnen Ada Florence Banks. Det var kjærlighet ved første blikk, og de giftet seg 2. september 1907 i St Deny's Church i Southampton. I 1903 ble han endelig andrestyrmann i det nye skipet «Arabic». Hans kalde hode, kjappe tankegang og hans gode dømmekraft forhindret en ulykke da et skip plutselig kom ut fra mørket, rett foran «Arabic». Det var Murdoch som forhindret ulykken. Det største steget på Murdochs karriere begynte i mai 1911, da han arbeidet på RMS «Olympic». For å slå ut konkurrenten Cunard Lines trengte White Star Line et luksuriøst og stort skip samt et godt mannskap; faktisk det beste som White Star Line kunne finne. Dette besto blant annet av: kaptein Edward J. Smith , overstyrmann Henry Tingle Wilde, 1. styrmann William McMaster Murdoch og overpurser Henry W. McElroy. «Olympic»s jomfrutur fant sted den 14. juni 1911. Den 20. september 1911 kolliderte Olympic med skipet HMS «Hawke». «Olympic » ble fraktet til Belfast i Irland for å bli reparert, noe som tok seks uker. Murdoch returnerte til skipet sitt 11. desember 1911. Da han kom tilbake til Southampton, fikk han greie på at han skulle bli overstyrmann på det nye skipet RMS «Titanic». 39 år gamle Murdoch hadde tross alt 16 års erfaring på sjøen. Så det var ikke rart at akkurat han ble valgt som Titanics overstyrmann. Han hadde klatret gjennom gradene, men akkurat i siste øyeblikk fikk kaptein Smith satt Henry Tingle Wilde som overstyrmann Så Murdoch ble degradert til førstestyrmann og Lightholler til andrestyrmann, mens David Blair skulle vente til etter jomfruturen. De andre offiserene ble uforflyttet. Det var Murdoch som sto på brua den skjebnesvangre natten mellom 14. og 15. april 1912 da Titanic traff isfjellet. Han ga ordre om å styre skipet babord for isfjellet, men siden de allerede var så nær isfjellet var det nesten umulig og avverge kollisjon. Murdoch fikk ansvaret for å ta seg av låringen av livbåtene på styrbord side av båten - han ble sist sett da han prøvde å få låret kollapslivbåt A. Murdoch omkom under forliset og dersom liket hans ble funnet, ble han aldri identifisert.I dagene etter forliset ble det snakket om et mulig selvmord under Titanics forlis. Noen mente det var kaptein Smith, noen mente det var overstyrmann Wilde, mens andre mente det kunne være Murdoch. (dette er ennå ikke bekreftet). Andre, deriblant andrestyrmann Lightholler mente å ha sett Murdoch bli skylt overbord mens han sto og låret livbåt A. Harold Bride sa senere at han hadde sett Murdoch ved livbåt B, men at han døde i vannet. I hjembyen hans Dalbeattie, Dumfries and Galloway, Skottland er det en minnestein over Murdoch’s heltedåd på RMS Titanic. I 1953-versjonen av Titanic ble Murdoch spilt av Barry Bernard - i 1958-versjonen A Night To Remember ble han spilt av Richard Leech. I 1979 ble han spilt av Paul Young og i 1996 av Malcolm Stewart. Og i 1997 av Evan Stewart.I filmen Titanic fra 1997 blir Murdoch først bestukket med penger av 1. klasse passasjeren Caledon Hookley, deretter skyter han en passasjer på 3. klasse, før han begår selvmord - rett foran overstyrmann W ilde Det hele endte med at filmprodusentene reiste til Murdoch’s hjemby og ba om unnskylding.